


A Christmas Scarf For Tsubaki

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Tsubaki receives an unexpected gift from one of his subclass.





	A Christmas Scarf For Tsubaki

       It was a crisp, clear night- the perfect setting for a bit of solitude on the roof of the hotel. Tsubaki gazed out along the glittering, electric skyline and thought languidly as he watched the bustling Christmas crowds. He always felt a bit pensive around this time of year. It was about Christmas when he’d encountered a young woman patiently awaiting death under a tree in the so-called “Suicide Forest” of Yamanashi Prefecture. Woman? No. That wasn’t quite right. It was a young man Tsubaki had taken in that night.

       Watanabe Akira. Driven to death as his only means of escape.

       He was easily one of Tsubaki’s most interesting subclass, and one of the ones for which the eveless Servamp had an instinctive soft spot.

       It was almost as if Tsubaki had a finely tuned nose for family drama- always swooping in at the right moment to adopt those poor souls that had been used and abused, or just simply driven away by neglect.

       A fond smile flickered across his lips as he thought of the young vampires he secretly liked to think of as his triplets: Sakuya, Nai, and Akira. Sakuya, of course, preferred to be a lone wolf, but it was clear he felt a solid connection with Nai and Akira, who were so close as to almost be considered a package deal.

       A sudden peal of hysterical laughter erupted from Tsubaki’s mouth. It was interrupted by a very familiar voice suddenly behind him, speaking much louder than usual, so as to be heard over Tsubaki’s laughter.

       “Tsubaki-san?”

       Laughter slowly dying in his throat, Tsubaki turned towards the speaker with a broad grin. “Yes, Akira?” He reached up a hand to dab at the corners of his eyes with the sleeve of his yukata as he continued to even his breathing after his fit of laughter.

       Akira returned Tsubaki’s smile with a shy grin and raised his full hands up to face level. “Merry Christmas!”

       Tsubaki was a little taken aback. He wasn’t quite used to receiving gifts, and it’s not something he ever expected from any of his subclass. He took the bright green package from Akira’s hands almost reverently and carefully unwrapped the present as Akira watched him with nervous anticipation.

       Inside was an exquisite infinity scarf. Amazingly soft against Tsubaki’s fingertips and dazzling with its intertwining yarns of cherry red and dove white. More laughter leapt from Tsubaki’s throat, but this time his laughter had a gentle, melodious tone and came to a quick and natural end. Tsubaki was speechless, and laughter came so naturally to him; he didn’t know how else to respond.

       Akira shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes with a shy smile. He seemed to understand perfectly. “I uh… don’t know if you even wear scarves, but… you know, I wanted to make you something.” The awkward subclass forced himself to meet Tsubaki’s shaded gaze before continuing. “I’m very grateful to you, Tsubaki-san. I’m finally enjoying life. Just like you said that night- I’m getting to see another side to it.” It was Akira’s turn to laugh now, out of nerves. “Yeah, well. Anyway. Merry Christmas.” He turned and disappeared before there was a chance to respond.

       Shaking his head in amusement, Tsubaki turned back to the city scene below him and looped the scarf around his neck. “You’re a good son, Akira.” He whispered before a fresh burst of maniacal cackles broke out into the cold night air.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short for a Christmas-themed Tsubaki fan club event.


End file.
